This invention relates to the field of hardware and more particularly to hanger devices.
A well-known storage accessory comprises a sheet of perforated mounting board, with which a wide variety of hooks, hangers and supports have been adapted to cooperate. The board is of known thickness and has a regular field of perforations or at least one hooked or offset end arranged to pass through a hole in the mounting board and then bear against its outer or inner surfaces as well as the bottom of the hole or holes in question.
It is frequenty desirable to mount a single one of some kind of hook, hanger or support device, or a single vertical row of such devices, on a wall stud for example. The range of such devices designed for direct wall mounting is much more limited, however, than the range thereof designed for "pegboard" mounting.